


Arrows and Angel Wings

by DaniDeviant



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDeviant/pseuds/DaniDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danielle Slone was just trying to stay alive on the walker infested streets of Atlanta when she comes across Glenn Rhee and joins his group. After meeting the quiet, standoffish archer, Daryl Dixon, she never expected to fall in love with him and have him to the same with her, because in the zombie apocalypse you don't really think two people could fall in love and survive together but then you couldn't be more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

*Danielle's POV* 

The sun was beating down on me as I carefully navigated the back streets of Atlanta. I didn't think I'd see anyone alive so the korean kid that just saved me was a welcome surprise, as was the news that he was with a group.

"It's just up ahead." The kid told me. 

"Okay, remind me of what your name is again." I replied.

"It's Glenn. The door is just up here." Glenn told me pointing to a door.

We walked over to it and he opened it before allowing me to walk in first. 

"Stay close. There could be walkers in here." Glenn whispered to me. 

I held my bow closer to me ready to let the arrow fly but I didn't need to. He lead me through the department store and we finally met up with his group.

"Ya didn't say ya was gonna bring back another one." A guy said as we approached them.

"I couldn't leave her out there Merle. Everyone this is Danielle. Danielle that's Merle, Andrea, T-Dog, Jacqui and Morales." He said pointing to everyone. 

"Hi." I shyly said with a small smile.

"I'm going back out. Andrea, Jacqui keep Danielle company." Glenn said before walking back out of the room.

"We don't need anymore people Chink." The one called Merle said.

"Can it Merle. If he wants to go he can go. Shane said to bring back anyone we find." Andrea said.

Glenn walked back out of the room and left us to talk amongst ourselves. 

Merle took notice of my bow and decided to question me about it, "Are ya any good with that?" 

"Yeah, I've lasted this long with it and I never had a complaint when it brought down bucks and rabbits for dinner." I smirked.

"Well I'll bet ya five dollars to a donut that my brother's better." Merle laughed.

"You got yourself a bet. When we get back to your camp I'll see for myself who's better." I told him.

"Hey guys Glenn just radioed in. He's found a guy and needs our help. Let's go." The guy called T-Dog told us. 

I followed everyone out and down a few hallways to a door. T-Dog jerked it open just as Glenn and a guy in a cop uniform ran in.

"Close it, close it, close it." Glenn said out of breath. 

T- Dog closed the door just as walkers were come up to it. 

"What the hell?" Andrea asked.

"It was him. He fired his gun." Glenn told her.

"Good going, you just rang the fucking dinner bell." Andrea growled at him.

"I say we head up to the roof and see if there's a way out." Merle suggested.

"I used to work in the city zoning office so I know there's tunnels that should lead out through the sewers." Jacqui told us. 

"Okay, I say we split up. I can go with Glenn, Jacqui, Morales and Andrea to the basement to check the tunnels if Rick goes with T-Dog, and Merle to the roof." I suggested.

"That's okay with me. Let's go." Rick agreed. 

We went our separate ways, the three men went towards the stairs going up while my group headed downstairs. Once we got down to the lowest level we had to decide who was going to check.

"I say me and Morales go. Danielle can't because her bow is too big and we don't know what trouble we might run into." Glenn said.

"That sounds good to me. Here take my flashlight. We're covered up here." Andrea told him handing over the small object. 

I notched an arrow and went to stand by the door. Mostly because I was starting to get alittle uncomfortable. 

"So Danielle what did you do before this?" Andrea asked.

"I was going to school in Decatur." I told her.

"What for?" Jacqui asked.

"Psychology and Chemistry." I replied. 

"So you're pretty smart?" Andrea guessed.

"Yeah, straight A's and B's through out the last 5 years." I said as Glenn and Morales came back up.

"No good. There's a steel door blocking the way out." Glenn told us.

"Okay, let's go see what the men found out." I told them.

I lead us back out and to the front of the store. I was shocked to see the number of walkers trying to get in the building. I heard footsteps approching and turned to see Rick and T-Dog but no Merle.

"What happened to Dixon?" Glenn asked.

"He was being a hazard to us I handcuffed him to a pipe on the roof." Rick informed us. 

"Daryl isn't going to be happy about that." Andrea told him. 

"I'll go and get him before we leave here. I saw a construction site that might have a truck that we can escape in. I'll need one or two of you to go with me to get it." Rick annouced. 

"I'll go." I stepped forward.

"So will I." Glenn followed suit.

"Okay. But there's a problem, getting through those things to it." Rick pointed out.

"Well they can smell us so what if there was a way to smell like one of them?" Andrea theorized.

"That might work. Can you shot one of them down with your bow?" Rick asked clearly unaware of my name.

"I'm Danielle and yeah I can. Just show me where to aim." I smiled.

Rick lead us to on to the doors and opened it. I saw the target before Rick pointed him out. He was a secruity guard of this store. I shot my arrow clean through his left eye leaving Rick and Glenn to drag him inside. 

"We'll need ponchos so that we don't get any of the insides on our clothes. I saw some out front, I'll be right back, make sure to get my arrow. I don't have many left." I said before running back to the front of the store. 

I quickly pulled three of the hook and ran back to the room everyone was in. I ripped the bags opened just as Rick was cutting the walker open. Glenn quickly turned his head and vomitted, not that I blamed him. Even freshly killed game was rank on the inside once you went to field dress them. Andrea handed my arrow back to me and I added it back to my quiver

"Here Glenn, put this on." I said handing him a poncho.

"Thanks." Glenn smiled before gagging again.

I slipped my poncho on and added latex gloves. I handed a pair to Glenn as Rick got the walker cut open.

"Who wants to go first?" Rick asked.

"I will." I said holding my breath and stepping forward. 

Rick smeared me with the rotting corpses blood and added a few feet of lower intestine. Glenn went next and I helped cover Rick with what was left. 

"Do we smell like them?" Rick asked the group. 

Andrea walked over and took a whif of us.

"Yeah you do." She said backing away.

"Good. T-Dog, here's the extra handcuff keys. Get Merle and meet us at the loading dock." Rick informed them. 

"Okay. Be careful out there." T-Dog advised us. 

"You too." Rick replied before we walked out. 

"Okay, stick close to each other. If we don't make noise we shoulf be safe." Rick told us. 

"Done, lead the way Sheriff." I replied.

We huddled together and ventured out on to the street. So far it was working, the walkers ignored us for the most part although one came up to me and sniffed me before walking on. We were almost to the site when storm clouds rolled in and the rain started to fall washing off the blood and intestinal matter covering us. 

"We gotta run for it but take down as many as you can!" Rick yelled. 

I pulled out my knife and started stabbing walkers in the head as we made it to the gate of the construction area. We went up and over the fencing then made a beeline for the truck. I jerked the door open climbed in with Glenn behind me and Rick in the drivers seat. 

"We need something to lead them away from the store." I said as we knocked the gate down.

"I think I know just the thing." Rick said eyeing a car. 

I saw it too, a new red Dodge challenger. I felt sorry for the beauty and the person it belonged to.

"Me and Danielle will take it. The alarm should draw them away." Glenn told him. 

"Okay, get in and drive to camp. Don't stop for anything." Rick said.

"We can do that." I replied. 

"You wanna drive or do you want me to?" I asked Glenn. 

"Can I drive it? I've always wanted one of those cars." Glenn told me as we drove up on the car. 

"Sure. Do you know how to hotwire a car?" I asked as Glenn opened the truck door. 

"Sadly no, do you?" Glenn asked.

I laughed and broke the window on the passenger side, the alarm started blaring as I unlocked the door and climbed in. I quicked pulled the wiring out and got it started. I reached over and unlocked the door for Glenn. He slid into the drivers seat and floored it. We drove by the front of the department store drawing what walkers were still left outside away so the rest of the group could get safely into the truck.

Once we were out of the city I thought it was best to stop the car so I could pull the control box for the alarm.

"Glenn stop for a sec and pop the hood." I told him.

"Rick said don't stop for anything." Glenn reminded me.

"Yeah I know but we're out a safe distance. I don't want to risk leading the back to your camp. Stop the car." I told him.

He sighed but hit the brakes. I got out of the car and lifted the hood up. I looked for the box I needed and saw it. I pulled the mechanism for the alarm and sighed in the silence. I tossed the mechanism into the other lanes, closed the hood and climbed back in the car. We headed up a dirt road that I knew backed up to a quarry. It was safe and secluded, all around a good spot for a camp. 

"Come meet everyone." Glenn said getting out of the car. 

I sigh and disconneted the wiring that let the car run before getting out of the car. I walked over to the group Glenn was animatedly talking to. 

"Danielle meet Dale, Jim, Amy, Lori, Shane, Carol, Carl and Sophia." Glenn said once I joined them.

"Hi, it's nice to meet y'all." I smiled.

"Same to you." Dale smiled. 

"You look beat, come sit down before you fall over." Lori said.

"Thanks, it's been a long day." I smiled again. 

She lead me over to camping chair sat in front of Dale's RV and left to go back to Shane. I watched the truck pull up and everyone except Merle get out. 

"Here's the rest of the group, Rick helps us get out of the department store." Glenn said. 

I watched Lori, Carl and Shane's faces change upon seeing Rick. Lori and Carl ran to him as Carl yelled 'Dad'. So that must be the family Rick was talking about finding. 

"Where's Merle?" Dale asked the reminder of the Atlanta group once they came over to us.

"Handcuffed to a pipe on a roof. I was gonna let him loose but I tripped and dropped the key down a vent." T-Dog told him.

"Daryl's gonna be pissed when he comes back and Merle's not here." Shane scoffed.

"I'll tell him what happened." T-Dog informed Shane. 

"No offence but it might be better coming from one of his own, if you get my meanin." Shane replied.

"I'll do it since I was the one that handcuffed him to the pipe." Rick volunterred.

After that everyone branched off. Rick went off with Lori and Carl, obviously needing to reconnect. Morales joined his family at their tent, Carol, Sophia and Carol's husband, Ed, were by their tent and from what I observed I noticed that Ed was abusive to both his wife and daughter, Andrea and Amy were off to themselves. Glenn and Dale were the only ones keeping me company but the longer we talked the more sleepy I got. 

"I don't want to be rude but where can I sleep?" I asked.

"You can share my tent. It's that one there." Glenn pointed out. 

"Thanks, if you gentlemen will excuse me." I smiled.

"No problem, night." Dale smiled.

I picked up my bow and bag before walking over to Glenn's tent. I crawled through the flap and unrolled my sleeping bag before taking my boots off and pulling my jeans off for the first time in days. I slipped into my sleeping bag and was out before I realized it.


	2. Chapter Two

*Danielle's POV*

I shot awake breathing heavily thanks to the nightmare I just had. I pushed my hair away from my face and checked the time on my watch. It read just after 5 in the morning so I decided to do a little hunting since I was fully aware I wasn't going back to sleep. 

I slipped a fresh pair of jeans on along with a fresh shirt before straping my knife to my thigh and pulling my boots on. I carefully laid my bow outside of the tent before I crawled out myself.

I checked that I hadn't woken Glenn and when I was sure I hadn't I continued into the encroaching forest. I wasn't all that sure if I'd catch anything but I was hopeful. A few rabbits would feed us nicely so I kept an eye for the little creatures. 

After searching I came up on a small herd and had them down in minutes. I retrieved my arrows and notched another one just to be careful before I tied some rope around their legs and draped them over my shoulders.

I added two more rabbits to my catch before deciding that I had enough. I carried the rabbits back to camp just as a few of the others were emerging from their tents. Carol was the first to take notice of me and the animals I was carrying so she came over to help. 

"I think everyone will be pleased when they wake up to fresh rabbit. I think you'll give Daryl a run for his money." She said taking a few of the rabbits from me.

"That's not the first time I've heard that. Now I'm really curious to meet this Daryl guy." I replied.

"You will soon enough. Let's get these poor animals skinned and cooking." Carol told me.

I got my knife out of its' sheath and soon the rabbits were skinned and dismembered. Dale came out and offered to help as I went to start the fire. 

"No I got it but thank you for offering." I smiled.

"No problem. Just yell when it gets done." Dale said before walking off. 

After a little while I saw that the rabbits were done so I pulled them away from the fire. 

"Breakfast is ready!" I called. 

I made sure I got a rabbit breast but handed the rest out to everyone. I got nothing but good praises from everyone and that made me smile. 

After breakfast everyone went their own way. A few of the women went down to wash some clothes, I offered to help but my offer was rejected. I was watching people in camp when I watched little Carl walk into the woods.

I picked my bow up and followed him just to keep an eye on him for Lori. I was close to him when I heard him scream. Before I could get to him I heard running behind me. I turned and saw Rick, Glenn, Shane, and Dale. 

"Can you see him?" Rick asked.

"I spotted him just a minute or two before he screamed. I think he's over there." I told him before heading in the direction I indicated.

We came up on him and saw what made him scream. A walker was eating a deer with two arrows in its side. 

"Yours?" Shane asked.

"Nope, those look like carbon fiber. Mine are aluminum." I replied.

"Somebody should take care of that before it notices we're here." Glenn pointed out.

"I got it." I said pulling my knife out. 

I passed my bow to Glenn and walked forward to dispatch the walker. I just had retracted my knife when I heard approaching footsteps. I took my bow back from Glenn and got it ready to fire when I saw a guy walking over to the deer.

"Damn, that was my deer. I've been tracking it for a mile and got it took down." He said.

Ah, so this must be the Daryl everyone has been talking about. 

"Nice to have you back Daryl." Dale said to him.

He grunted and studied the deer, "Do ya think we could eat around the walker part?" Daryl asked.

"Best not risk it. We don't know what it could do to us." I spoke up.

"And you are?" Daryl asked looking me up and down. 

"Danielle Slone. I've heard alot about you Daryl." I smiled. 

"Yeah? What have ya heard about me?" Daryl asked. 

"Oh just that I'd give you a run for your money in the hunting department and that you might be better than me with your crossbow." I told him.

"We'll see about that." Daryl said looking down at the deer and walker again. 

He got a look on his face then started bashing the walkers head in with the end of his crossbow before walking ahead of us and calling for his brother. 

"Now or never." Shane sighed and walked off.

The rest of us followed him back to camp.

"Daryl there's somethin I gotta tell ya." Shane started.

"He dead?" Daryl asked flat out. 

"Your brother was being a hazard to us so I handcuffed him to a pipe on the roof. He's still there." Rick spoke up. 

Daryl lunged for Rick but Shane managed to hold him back.

"Ya just left him there? Did ya even go back to get him?" Daryl grunted against Shane's hold. 

"It was my fault. I tripped and the key fell into a drain or vent. But I chained up the door real good so the freaks couldn't get to him." T-Dog told Daryl. 

Daryl had some very colorful things to say to T-Dog that I've never heard anybody use in my life. 

"I'm going back to get him. You can come to since you know him better than any of us." Rick told Daryl. 

"Damn right I'm going. Let's load up." Daryl replied walking towards the truck. 

"I'm coming with you, you'll need me to get you to the department store." Glenn piped up. 

"I'm coming too." I said.

"Hell I might as well go too." T-Dog added.

"Why are ya coming?" Daryl asked me.

"Two archers are better than one, plus it'll give me a sense about you." I smirked. 

Daryl just grunted and walked off.

Well if this isn't gonna be a fun trip. 

Rick went and said goodbye to Lori then we all loaded up in to the truck. Once we got started I sort of lurched forward into Daryl's arms. He helped me back to my feet.

"Ya best be careful Sunshine." He told me.

"Will do." I replied dryly. 

Well fuck, this was unexpected, not even an hour after meeting the man and I was developing a crush. Leave it to me to start to fall for the redneck that I would've never been attracted to before this shit hit the fan.

As we drove I studied him more. The most distinct feature of him was his blue eyes. I could stare at them all day if given the chance. I guess I could say his arms were the second most impressive feature. I bit my lip and looked away before him or T-Dog caught me staring. We suddenly stopped which forced me to grab the handhold to keep from falling into Daryl's arms again, not that that would've been a bad thing.

"We'll have to go on foot from here." Glenn told us from the front seat. 

Him and Rick got out of the truck then came around to let us out of the back. I wasn't sure how I was gonna get down without dropping my bow first.

"Give it 'ere." Daryl offered. 

I handed it to him and jumped down. He handed it back once I was on my feet again. 

"Thanks." I told him.

He just grunted and walked on, I guess he wasn't that big of a talker. I notched an arrow and followed the guys. Glenn took point leading us to where we needed to go. I couldn't help but to notice Daryl looking back every so often, almost like he was making sure I was still there. 

"Up ahead, keep an eye out." Rick told us. 

I raised my bow higher just so I felt safe. 

"Hey Slone, get up here." Daryl called over his shoulder. 

"Okay, Dixon." I said since he used my last name. 

I ran to catch up and slipped in front of him and T-Dog. We made it to the department store with only a few walkers to dispatch. We climbed what felt like an endless amount of stairs until we reached the roof door, which was open. Daryl pushed his way through and his cries told me that either his brother was dead or one of them. 

I could finally see the pipe, handcuffs and Merle's lone hand. He must have had to cut it off to get free. 

"He had to have used his belt as a tourniquet or there would be more blood." I pointed out.

"Yeah but he'd not gotten far, he'd be disoriented from the bloodloss." Rick added.

"Ya don't know Merle. He's strong." Daryl said.

"Even the strongest man isn't a match for extreme bloodloss." I pitched in. 

"There's a trail. Daryl you can track it right?" Glenn asked. 

"Ya bet yer ass I can." Daryl replied and with that we were off. 

So I definitely knew he was a better tracker than I was and that he looked sexy as he tracked. I shook my head to clear the thoughts trying to form and focused on the task at hand noticing a few freshly killed walkers. I guess Daryl was right about his brother being strong.

Daryl's tracking lead us to a kitchen and I could hear the crackle of a fire. We walked over to the stove and I picked up a meat press and noticed skin on the flat side. 

"He must have cauterized the stump." Daryl said. 

"Yeah, I'll give your brother one thing. He's got guts." I replied sitting the press down and turning the stove off.

"The trail ends here." Daryl said after looking around the kitchen. 

"I say we hit the streets for Rick's guns then head back. Merle could already be heading that way." Glenn suggested. 

"I agree with Glenn." I said.

"Fine. Where are these guns?" Daryl grunted.

"Out there. I dropped them when I first go here yesterday." Rick told him.

"That's great. How are we gonna get them?" Daryl said sarcastically. 

"I think I got a plan. I just need a map of the city." Glenn said.

We all went on the hunt of an office with maps and found one. Glenn laid it out and started looking it over.

"Okay, Danielle, Daryl you two go here. Rick, T-Dog you here. I'll go this way and get the guns. From where you all will be stationed I can get back to either one of you if the other is blocked." Glenn explained. 

"Hey Glenn, what did you do before this?" I asked curious.

"Delievered pizzas, why?" Glenn replied.

"Ya got some balls for a chinaman." Daryl scoffed.

"I'm Korean." Glenn corrected Daryl.

"Whatever." Daryl grunted. 

We got paired off and headed out to our designated spots. I got on one side of the alley way and Daryl got on the other giving us good vantage points. 

"So what did you do before the world turned to shit?" I asked Daryl. 

"Doesn't matter. I ain't doin it anymore." Daryl grunted.

I let the conversation drop since it was clear I wasn't going to get anymore out of him. I saw Glenn get the guns only to get dragged into a car by a few guys and drop the bag again. I saw a clear shot so I took it only to have Daryl yell for me to get back to the alley.

I grabbed the bag and turned to go back to the alley just in time to see Daryl and T-Dog corner a kid that got left behind. I rejoined the group and we headed back to our temporary base. Daryl and Rick got the kid tied up but he wouldn't talk. I pulled Daryl aside to let him in on an idea I had.

"Use your brother's hand. Tell him that it was from another person who wouldn't talk." I told him.

"That might work. Good thinkin Slone." Daryl replied. 

I watched him get the hand wrapped up in a bandana out of his bag and unwrap it.

"You see this? This was the last person who wouldn't talk so ya best start talking if you wanna keep yours." Daryl told the kid tossing the hand into the kids lap. 

"Fine, I'll take you to our hideout." The kid shakily replied. 

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Daryl chuckled wrapping the hand back up. 

Daryl and Rick pulled the kid to his feet and I trained an arrow to the back of his head. We walked out of the building and down a few back streets and through an old courtyard. 

"Come out! You have our guy, we have yours!" Rick yelled. 

A few minutes later a few guys walked through a door. 

"We'll trade when you have our guns. If you plan to not come back with them then you better come locked and loaded." The apparent leader told us. 

Rick turned away and we went back to our hideout.

"Tell me ya ain't plannin on give them the guns?" Daryl asked Rick.

"Of course not. I'll take the bag just to keep up pretenses. Now everyone take one." Rick replied.

I was more comfortable with my bow but being the daughter of a Marine I knew my way around a gun. 

"Hand me a handgun. I'll let you gentlemen handle the bigger guns." I laughed.

Rick handed me a police issue handgun and I went about checking it, that of course lead to looks from the men. 

"My dad was a Marine. I know a few things." I simply explained. 

They all nodded and I could've swore I saw a tiny smirk on Daryl's face. 

That's right, don't underestimate the girl Dixon. 

Rick slung the bag over his shoulder and we headed out again. We made it up to the doors that lead into the thugs' hideout anf we waited until they came out. 

Daryl pushed the kid inside the building and his people freed him.

"You have your guy, now we want ours." Rick told the thugs again. 

"Give us those guns." The leaders replied.

"That's not happening." Rick told him and that lead to the sound of guns being cocked.

We got ours up and I aimed at the leaders right hand man. I could tell they were prepared to fire at any second until I heard a voice calling for a Guillermo. 

The leader says something in Spanish that I understood to be, "Go back inside grandma." 

She contiuned to walk forward and took a look at Rick. 

(A/N: Fair warning, everything below with the grandmother is all from google translate since I don't speak Spanish myself. I'll add the english translation in parentheses in bold so everyone understands what's being said.)

"¿Estás aquí para detener a mi nieto?" She asked. (Are you here to arrest my grandson?)

Rick got a look on his face.

"Let me handle it." I told Rick.

"No Señora. Estamos para conseguir uno de nuestros amigos." I said to her. (No ma'am. We're here to get one of our friends)

"Oh, la asiática?" She replied. (Oh, the asian?)

"Si, la asiática." I smiled. (Yes, the asian.) 

"Él está dentro. Ven, ven te llevaré a él." She said taking my hand. (He is inside. Come, come I will take you to him.) 

"Come on guys, she'll take us to Glenn." I told the guys who look dumbfounded. 

They followed us as the old lady lead me to a nursing home. I suddenly understood why Guillermo wanted the guns. To protect those who were still here, like his grandmother, who had lead me to what looked like a gym area. 

"Hey Danielle, I see you met Guillermo's grandma." Glenn said once he saw me.

"It's good to see you're unharmed Glenn." I smiled as the old lady let go of my hand. 

The rest of our group caught up and it appeared they reached the same understanding I did.

"The staff took off and left them to die. I worked as a janitor here so I stuck around to take care of them." Guillermo explained to us.

"I can let you have a few of the guns and ammo. We need the rest." Rick told him.

"We can take what we get. I'm sorry for just trying to take it, it's just what we've been having to do." Guillermo replied.

Rick handed over a few rifles and ammo to the men, Guillermo thanked us and offered to see us out. Rick rejected his offer by saying, "We got it, you're needed here."

Once we were out of the nursing home Rick turned to question me. 

"Where did you learn to speak Spainsh?" He asked.

"School. It was a requirment." I told him.

He just nodded and walked on. 

"You're just full of surprises ain't ya?" Daryl asked.

"Yep, I'm like a box of chocolates, never know what ya gonna get." I smirked and walked off. 

What nobody knew was that my smirked turned into an all out smile. Glenn came up to walk beside me. 

"Thanks for coming to save me." He said. 

"Don't thank me. It was Rick that wanted to save you. Something about you doing the same thing when he was surrounded in a tank." I shrugged. 

"Oh, okay." Glenn sighed. 

We walked in silence until we came to where we parked the truck only to discover it was no longer there. 

"Where is it?" I asked. 

"The better question is who would take it?" Glenn added.

Rick answered both questions with one word, "Merle." 

"I guess that leaves us to go on back on foot." T-Dog said. 

I groaned but followed the guys anyway. God, do I miss driving. It was dark by the time we got near the camp and we were greeted by the sounds of screams and gunshots. I knew my bow would take too long to do any good but the gun I was still holding would. 

We ran the last few feet to camp and saw walkers in camp. I started taking headshots making sure to not hit any of our people. I saw one go for Amy but I couldn't take the shot in time. 

Things seemed to be going in slow motion but I knew it wasn't. We eventually got the walkers eliminated but not without casualites, Ed and Amy were dead. 

We all watched Andrea cry over her sister's dead body and I heard Jim say something about remembering what he dreamt about and why he was digging holes. 

After we cleared the camp of walkers I was glad to see my sleeping bag. It had been a long day and I was wiped. I just wanted to sleep but it appeared that Glenn had other things on his mind.

"I saw you smiling after you talked to Daryl." He boldly told me.

"Yeah?" I questioned him. 

"Yeah, I also saw you starting at him in the truck after he caught you." He told me. 

"So what if I was. It maybe the end of the world but it's still a free country." I snapped.

"Easy, what I'm trying to get at is maybe you two might be good for each other. If you could ever get under his thick skin." Glenn said passively.

"Thanks Glenn. I think you might be right even if I just met the guy. It may take a while but I'm sure it could be done." I yawned. 

"I should let you sleep. Night." Glenn said then that was the end of that. 

I turned over to face the tent wall behind me and fell asleep with a blue eyed, crossbow carrying redneck on my mind.


End file.
